Unfurl
by Nymus
Summary: Historias cortas, regalos sólo porque si, para el foro Cannon Island. Serie de Stingues


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta serie corresponde a mi persona explotándome y dando regalos porque sí.**

Pretendía subir los 4 fics correspondientes a Kira juntos, pero este salió navideño y ya que estamos en la época, pues... Los otros vendrán eventualmente, pero vendrán(?)

 **Prompt: Unbind me** I'll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines

~0~

* * *

~0~

– Y… ¿cómo fue que pasó esto exactamente? – Preguntó Rogue, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y cruzaba los brazos.  
– Fue un accidente.  
– Eso me lo puedo imaginar. A pesar de todo, no creo que terminaras así a propósito.  
– ¡Claro que no!  
– ¿Entonces?  
– ¿Qué importa? ¡Ayúdame!  
– Exijo saber antes de ayudarte. No puedes esperar que llegue a casa a este espectáculo y haga como si nada.

Rogue podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Sting veía la sonrisa que se insinuaba en la comisura de sus labios. El muy maldito lo estaba disfrutando. Hubiera querido mandarlo al demonio, pero con Lector aún en el gremio, el mago de las sombras era la única esperanza de tenía para salir del embarazoso problema que tenía en ese momento.

– Te dije que tendría las decoraciones listas para cuando volvieras de la misión.  
– ¿Y lo olvidaste? – Interrumpió Rogue su explicación.  
– ¡Claro que no! Sólo… ¿decidí dejarlo para última hora?  
– Ah, por supuesto.  
– ¡Es la verdad!  
– Claro que sí, continúa.  
– Tú eres el que me interrumpe. Como sea, volví del gremio hace unas horas… – Por su bien, Sting decidió ignorar la expresión divertida en el rostro del otro – Y estaba colgando esto – indicó hacia su mano derecha – en la ventana, pero es más difícil de lo que parece. Cuando estaba por terminar se soltó de la izquierda y cuando intenté atraparlo, tropecé.  
– ¿Tropezaste?  
– ¿Tal vez la silla no estaba tan firme como creí?  
– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¿Y lo demás?  
– Aún no lo había sacado de la caja, y cuando caí creo que la empujé y el resto de las cosas me cayó encima.  
– Eso no termina de explicar cómo es que te enredaste las luces hasta este punto – Debía ser muy gracioso para él, pensó Sting, porque no estaba en riesgo de morir ahorcado por un adorno navideño. ¡A cualquiera podía pasarle un accidente!  
– No iba a quedarme sin hacer nada. Aunque no salió muy bien al final… – Sting no pudo evitar la decepción que se filtró en su rostro y Rogue, el muy desgraciado, por fin se rió. En su cara, y mientras seguía atrapado sin poder defenderse. Indignado, Sting intentó levantarse e ir a su habitación, con luces y todo, pero los cables enredados no se lo permitieron y terminó cayendo sentado otra vez, mientras Rogue seguía riendo.

– Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?  
– ¿Por qué? Es gracioso verte así.  
– ¡Rogue!  
– De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Por fin, se acercó a Sting y comenzó a desenredar despacio los cables enredados, empezando por los de la cabeza. – Pero que sepas que no voy a dejar que olvides esto. – Sting hubiera querido quejarse o algo, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado agradecido por recuperar la movilidad de su cuello, como para empezar a discutir otra vez.

Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que Sting no dejaría de respirar por culpa de un tirón a los cables, Rogue procedió a separar las luces que deberían estar en el árbol de aquellas que el rubio había intentado colgar en la ventana. No fue una tarea fácil, pero lo hizo, y una vez concluido eso, se dedicó a terminar de desenredar a Sting, quien seguía pareciendo árbol navideño. Sting hubiera querido seguir ofendido, pero la expresión de divertida concentración que tenía Rogue le llegaba al corazón. Maldito fuera, nunca podía enojarse demasiado tiempo con él.

Cuando por fin terminó, organizando las luces en cuidadosos montones separados uno de otro, Rogue se puso a recoger el resto de adornos que se habían desparramado por todo el salón, mientras Sting estiraba los músculos que se le habían agarrotado en las horas que pasó atrapado.

– No podías usar tus poderes y, no sé, ¿hacerlas explotar? – preguntó Rogue, con una ligera curiosidad.  
– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Las luces no se merecen eso! Además, a estas alturas no íbamos a encontrar otras que fueran tan bonitas.  
– Igual no necesitamos las luces  
– ¡Rogue! ¡Navidad sin luces no es navidad!  
– Si tú lo dices…  
– ¡Ya verás! Esta vez voy a colgarlas bien, y cuando las veas puestas tendrás que aceptar que tengo razón.

Las luces de colores, aunque parecieran una tontería, le daban un encanto distinto a la época, y Sting estaba decidido a demostrarlo. Aunque esta vez preferiría evitarse accidentes que lo avergonzaran.

~0~

* * *

~0~

 **N/A:** 90% conversación. Crucifíquenme si quieren. Cualquier similitud con el fic de Row es pura coincidencia xD Yo estaba escribiendo esto antes que lo posteara xD

Ah, si tan solo escribiera NSFW… Pensé angst también pero como ya había escrito al respecto para la week… En fin, tenemos esto, tonto y seguro para los niños, como debe ser(?)


End file.
